


Working Out The Kinks

by ConsentFest, HeyItsGem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Communication Issues, Dominant Teddy Lupin, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shower Sex, Submissive James Sirius Potter, insecure james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsentFest/pseuds/ConsentFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsGem/pseuds/HeyItsGem
Summary: There are three things James Sirius Potter is certain of:One: He's loved his boyfriend since he learned what romantic love was;Two: There is nothing James wants more than said boyfriend to pound him into the mattress;Three: His boyfriend, Teddy Lupin, can never find out about number two.—or—Four times James tried to pretend he wasn’t submissive and the one time he didn’t.





	Working Out The Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Fill for prompt #18 by gracerene in HP Consent Fest 2019.
> 
> Many many many thanks to my amazing alpha/beta S, and to my lovely SpaG betas N and W!

Teddy has always been _the one_ for James, ever since James was old enough to start having crushes. It’s not that James never had other crushes, boyfriends, girlfriends or hookups; it’s more like Teddy was just always _there,_ in the back of James’ mind. And finally, _finally,_ after over fifteen years, Teddy is his.

James thinks back to his first kiss with Teddy almost a month ago at his birthday celebration. James ended up having one too many drinks and threw himself at Teddy in a drunken stupor, kissing him in front of the entire Potter clan. Only, Teddy pushed him away, insisting that James was drunk and didn’t know what he was doing. He remembers waking up with a massive headache and finding a phial of hangover potion along with a note from Teddy that simply said: “You’ll probably need this.” After downing the potion and taking a shower, he Flooed right into Teddy’s flat and full on snogged Teddy, only pulling away to say, “I know what I’m doing,” before attacking Teddy’s lips once again.

After that day, James slowly started to convince Teddy that this was, in fact, okay––more than okay, really––and that he’d stopped seeing Teddy as an older brother around the age of five. He tried to dispel Teddy’s worries that James’ dad would hate Teddy for being involved with his son. When that didn’t work and Teddy still had his doubts, he dragged Teddy to the cottage his dad shared with Draco and got their blessing, much to Teddy’s horror, and his dad’s and Draco’s amusement.

The thing is, James loves everything about dating Teddy. He loves the way Teddy casually kisses him good morning and goodnight. He loves how Teddy always calls him Jamie. He loves seeing Teddy in his kitchen, wearing only pants and an apron as he makes them breakfast. He loves the way he moans and writhes underneath James when they’re in the privacy of one of their bedrooms, and he goes bloody mental over how Teddy feels––so impossibly tight and warm––around his cock.

The only problem is that James desperately wants to feel Teddy inside of him. He wants Teddy to fill him up, take him hard and fast, pull his hair until his scalp feels sore. He wants Teddy to make him beg for it, beg for Teddy’s prick, beg for release.

He wants Teddy to ruin him.

 

***

 

“ _Yes_ , Jamie, fuck- there!” his boyfriend gasps out, holding onto James for dear life. Water is spraying everywhere, and James is trying to hold Teddy up against the shower wall and keep them both from slipping onto the wet floor. Shower sex sounds good in theory, but James thinks it’s really just inconvenient.

He tries to keep up his pace without shifting his angle too much, but he feels like they’re going to end up on the ground at any second. He can tell Teddy’s close, and once Teddy comes, they can stop without worrying about losing momentum, and he can wank himself off or ask Teddy for a blowjob or anything that doesn't involve the bloody shower. He bites his lip, trying to concentrate on his boyfriend’s pleasure. Teddy’s letting out breathy moans through his parted lips, his eyes shut tight and his hair a deep red around the roots fading into his usual turquoise.

James slams into Teddy harder, as hard as he can without falling flat onto his arse. Teddy’s mumbling _yes_ and _please_ and _close_ , over and over again, and James knows that it’s a matter of seconds now. With one last, well-aimed thrust, Teddy is coming over James’ stomach, holding onto him tighter, moving his hands into James’ hair and _pulling._

James lets out a loud moan at the pressure of Teddy’s hand on his scalp and spills into his boyfriend, bewildered at how quickly he got there. He buries his head into the crook of Teddy’s shoulder, trying to calm down his lungs. The air is filled with their ragged breathing and the gentle downpour of water against their wet bodies.

“Sorry,” Teddy says after a while, making James look up at him incredulously. “I didn’t mean to pull your hair. My, um, knees got a bit weak and your neck was too slippery. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Teddy sounds sheepish and genuinely worried, and James almost bursts out laughing. He settles on a simple, “You didn’t hurt me.”

What would Teddy think if he found out how far from being hurt he was? Not that James would mind a bit of pain mixed with pleasure, but Teddy was comfortable having James in charge, that much was clear. So James could hardly let Teddy in on just how much he liked getting his hair pulled and how much more he’d be willing to _endure_ at Teddy’s hands.

 

***

 

There’s something weirdly satisfying about sucking cock. James especially loves sucking Teddy off––he’s the perfect length and width, and the weight of him on James’ tongue is absolutely phenomenal. Any time that he’s sucking his boyfriend off, James can’t help but fantasize about how Teddy would feel inside him. How James wants Teddy to pound into him relentlessly. How James needs to be filled with his boyfriend’s perfect cock.

James moans around Teddy and sucks harder, looking up at him through hooded lids, just in time to see him throw his head back in ecstasy. He hums contentedly, sending another round of vibrations up Teddy’s prick, earning himself a choked moan.

Teddy’s standing up against the wall, right next to James’ front door––they hadn’t been able to make it to the bedroom––and James is on his knees, sucking Teddy’s cock like it’s a giant sugar quill. Though he does taste distinctly different than one, James thinks his boyfriend tastes just as good––if not better. He pulls away slightly, swirling his tongue around the head of Teddy’s cock, occasionally flicking the slit. Teddy’s hands travel from the wall to James’ hair. James lets out an appreciative moan and looks up at Teddy. He’s been paying more attention to James’ hair lately, ever since that fateful day in the shower, and James thinks Teddy must know, must suspect something. But he seems to be okay with it, so James isn’t about to bring anything up and make things awkward.

James takes more of Teddy’s prick into his mouth, bobbing slightly with hollowed cheeks. Teddy’s hands tighten in his hair, and James lets out an almost helpless moan at the feeling. He continues bobbing his head when Teddy thrusts up in James’ mouth, hitting the back of his throat. James’ eyes widen in shock as Teddy pauses for a moment, looking down at James as if to search his face for _something_. James shuts his eyes tight, trying to get away from Teddy’s intense stare. He thinks he hears a breathy chuckle before Teddy starts fucking his mouth in short sharp thrusts. James can’t help but moan around Teddy’s cock repeatedly. His prick is painfully hard at this point; if Teddy keeps this up, James might just come. He desperately wants to touch himself, get himself off as Teddy takes his mouth until he comes down James’ throat. James moans; he’s sure this would be the loudest he’s ever been if his moans weren’t muffled by Teddy’s cock. Teddy is still thrusting in shallowly but James wants to take more, wants to be good for Teddy, so he takes Teddy further into his mouth, his eyes watering. He looks up at Teddy through tears that are slowly starting to trail down his cheeks, and finds Teddy watching him with a wondrous, almost hungry look that James hasn’t seen from him before. Teddy holds his head in place, keeping their eyes locked together and thrusts a final time, making James take all of him before he comes down his throat. James tries to swallow, and he manages some, but he can’t breathe and he ends up spluttering most of the spunk onto Teddy’s cock.

Teddy’s eyes widen as if he breaks out from a trance, and he slides down the wall to get closer to James’ eye level. “Shit, sorry, Jamie. I don’t know what came over me,” Teddy explains, pushing James’ hair out of his eyes.

James wipes his mouth with his sleeve and looks at Teddy with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t mind,” James says, trying his best to sound nonchalant and shrugs for good measure.

“I swear it was an accident,” Teddy says, his hair turning a pinkish red. “At first, at least. And then, you just looked so bloody good and I kind of… lost control?”

Teddy’s red from the neck up, hair and all, and James finds it ridiculously attractive. He’s pretty sure his own face is no different than Teddy’s. “It’s okay, Teds. I really didn’t mind.” James crawls closer to Teddy and straddles him. “Though, I could use a little help,” he says, grinding against Teddy with a wicked smirk. “Don't you think?”

 

***

 

James walks into his living room, stopping abruptly at the sight of an impeccably dressed Teddy brushing imaginary Floo Powder from his _suit jacket_. “Hey, babe,” James says, walking over to his boyfriend a little sceptically. “Um, what are you wearing?”

Teddy looks up, seemingly caught off guard by James’ presence before a panicked look crosses his face. “Why? Does it look bad? This is the only jacket that goes with jeans. Do you not like it?” He frantically conjures a mirror and takes off his jacket partway. And then puts it back on. And takes it off again, fully this time.

James stands in between the mirror and Teddy, blocking his view. Taking Teddy’s hands in his, he says, “Hey, relax. You look amazing,” then leans in to kiss his boyfriend. It’s a slow, moderately short kiss that James hopes is reassuring. He breaks the kiss and fixes Teddy with a gentle look. “I meant, it’s just my dad and Draco. We’ve had dinner with them countless times. Don’t you think you look a bit too nice for that?”

Teddy looks down, away from James. “Yes, but this is the first time we’re going to have dinner with them as a couple.”

“Teddy,” James starts, lifting his boyfriend’s face with a gentle nudge under his chin. “You’ve known my dad longer than _I’ve_ known him. It’s going to be fine.”

“That’s the problem, Jamie!” Teddy whines before furrowing his brows. “Why are you not ready yet? We’re due at Harry’s in,” he pauses to cast a quick _Tempus,_ “fifteen minutes.”

“What do you mean?” James looks down at himself with a frown. He’s wearing a burgundy Holyhead Harpies shirt that used to belong to his dad and his usual jeans. “I am ready.”

Teddy looks absolutely scandalised, and James thinks he might be spending a bit too much time with Draco, what with him being Teddy’s boss at the DMLE. “You’re not wearing that to dinner.”

James raises an eyebrow, ignoring the thrill he gets at Teddy’s tone. “It’s just my dad and Draco,” he speaks slowly. “We’re not even going out. I assure you, my dad’s gonna be wearing the same thing I am.”

“James,” Teddy says, his voice sending chills through James’ body. He hardly ever calls James by his actual name––it’s always _Jamie_ , _Jame_ , or even _Jay_ on rare occasions; the only times he does use _James_ is if he’s jokingly telling James off. “You are _not_ wearing that to dinner.” But this is different. Teddy’s tone leaves no room for argument, and James’ pants are getting tighter by the second from the firm, commanding aura Teddy’s exuding.

He clears his throat as discreetly as he can before speaking so as not to sound as weak as he’s feeling. “What am I to wear, then?” James asks, trying to keep his tone sarcastic, hoping that hides how much Teddy’s demeanour is affecting him.

Teddy gives him a final look before disapparating, leaving James staring at the empty spot his boyfriend was standing in seconds ago.

“What the fuck..?” James mutters to himself. Did Teddy just… leave him there? He wouldn’t, would he? If anything, he cares too much about this stupid dinner to abandon James.

A few moments later, Teddy apparates into the room carrying a pile of neatly folded clothing in his arms. “Strip,” he says, his voice calm and commanding.

James sputters and looks at Teddy with wide eyes. His boyfriend’s gaze is ice cold, and his arms are crossed over his chest. Teddy hasn’t looked this short with him since James ruined his favourite shirt trying to prank Albus ten years ago.

“James, do you have trouble hearing? I said strip; we don’t have all day.”

James gulps, pulling his shirt over his head with shaky hands.

“Here.” Teddy hands James a dark blue shirt. “Put this on.”

James hurriedly puts the shirt on; he can sense Teddy’s gaze on him. He scrambles with the buttons as his hands shake at an almost alarming rate.

Teddy conjures another mirror, bigger than the first one, and stands behind James, guiding his boyfriend’s head to face their reflection.

He does look more put together, James thinks, and Teddy looks less out of place now that James is also wearing dressier clothes. The shirt has a green tint to it, James realises, and it would match Teddy’s hair if it were a couple shades lighter. Teddy looks James over contemplatively before locking eyes with him through the mirror and giving a hum of approval. He vanishes the rest of the clothes in his arms with a wave of his hand.

“You can keep the jeans.” Teddy’s voice is husky, and he’s so close that his breath tickles James’ neck. He can feel the vibrations of Teddy’s chest against his own, and he stifles the groan that’s threatening to come out from the intensity of Teddy’s stare. James pretends he isn't turned on, tries to stop his jeans from tightening. _Grandma naked, Albus having sex, Aunt Hermione having sex with Uncle Ron, dad having sex with Draco…_ James scrunches up his face at the thoughts, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Teddy. He clears his throat. “Weren’t you whinging about being late? Let’s go.”

Teddy doesn’t say anything, just waves his wand, vanishing the mirror. He walks over to the sofa to pick up a slim kraft bag before heading towards the Floo.

“Is that _wine_?” James asks, disbelief apparent in his voice as he dumbly follows Teddy to the Floo.

 

***

 

James doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to the rush he gets from seeing Teddy so wrecked underneath him. It’s one of the reasons why he’s so bloody scared to tell Teddy that sometimes he’d rather be the one in Teddy’s place, and then some. Because he loves this, and he’s sure that his boyfriend loves this too. What if James telling Teddy he wants more freaks Teddy out so much that he loses this, too? It’s not like he’d just be saying, “I think I’d like to switch sometimes.” No, he wants to give all control to Teddy, show him just how much he trusts his boyfriend to take care of him. He wants to feel helpless against Teddy––knowing the entire time that he’s not really––and let Teddy have his way with him. He wants to be tied up to Teddy’s bedposts with a vibrator up his arse and a cock ring to keep him from coming, while Teddy watches him from the corner of the room, torturing him for hours. He wants––

A particularly loud moan from the subject of his fantasies breaks James’ train of thought. He’s kind of glad that he finds Teddy’s eyes closed when he looks down, because he’s almost certain his own eyes were glazed over until a few moments ago, and now he probably has a dumb look on his face.

He feels a little shitty for getting distracted while fucking his boyfriend, but at least he was thinking about his boyfriend and not some random bloke. Still, he has the real thing here and he has to go and almost ruin it by getting distracted. James thinks there’s something really wrong with him. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and focuses on the man underneath him.

Teddy Lupin is absolutely gorgeous. His skin is paler than James’ by a few shades and he doesn’t have freckles, the lucky bastard. He’s turned his head to one side and James can see the array of piercings he has in his ear. His hair looks slightly wet with sweat and his roots are turning red like they usually do during sex. He’s so unbelievably attractive, and James is so lucky to have him.

James slams into Teddy with a renewed vigour, eliciting a string of moans from his boyfriend. Teddy turns his face to look at James, his eyes almost predatory.

“Jamie,” Teddy says. His voice is surprisingly steady for someone who’s getting fucked in the arse, and it surprises James enough to halt his movements. “I think it’s time I set the pace, yeah?”

James’ eyes widen and he tries to find the words, but he’s left speechless by Teddy’s suggestion and the way he said it. He thinks he manages a nod and pulls out. Before he knows what’s happening, Teddy’s flipping them over, positioning himself over James’ cock while James watches in amazement. He sinks down with a satisfied hum and stays still for a while after. James, growing impatient, lifts Teddy up to get things going, but before he can even blink, Teddy shoves him back onto the mattress. Once James lets go of his hips, Teddy pushes his arms up and pins him down by his wrists and says, “I thought we agreed that I would be setting the pace, Jamie.”

James lets out an involuntary moan watching Teddy, bewildered at how suddenly assertive his boyfriend is acting. Teddy’s stare is intense, and James feels too overwhelmed to keep eye contact, so he turns his head to the side and closes his eyes. He feels Teddy occasionally clench around him, and that’s driving him even crazier. Because Teddy isn’t moving, and he isn’t letting James move either. It’s maddening, and James thinks he might start sobbing until Teddy _finally_ starts rocking up and down his cock. Teddy still has James’ wrists pinned down, though now he’s using only one hand. If James could think, he’d probably wonder whether Teddy’s made his hands larger to be able to pin him down like that. He wants to touch his boyfriend, to card his fingers through his hair but he can’t because the bloody git is holding his hands down. James whines, struggling against Teddy, thrashing about underneath him. He hears what sounds like a low chuckle, followed by Teddy dropping himself onto his cock, harder than he had been before. James moans loudly, and he thinks he should be ashamed, but everything feels too good for him to even care.

“Jamie,” Teddy says, but James is too far gone to even think of responding. He can’t think, he can’t find the words to answer Teddy, or a reason why he should. “James,” Teddy repeats; his voice is sterner now, and it goes straight to James’ cock. James, once again, does not respond, save for a groan.

“James, look at me,” Teddy demands, and James has the overwhelming urge to abide. So he faces Teddy and opens his eyes.

Teddy continues his motions, using one hand to help push himself up the bed. He’s going faster now, and James isn’t going to last very long. Though from the looks of it, Teddy isn’t going to either. He’s biting his lips in concentration, beads of sweat littering his forehead. A drop of sweat trails down Teddy’s toned chest, and James wants to follow that drop with his tongue. “Please,” he says, not knowing what exactly he’s asking, _begging,_ for.

“Please what?” Teddy asks. His voice is shaky, another sign of how close he is.

James doesn’t know. So he just lets out a broken sob. “Please,” he repeats.

“Use your words, Jamie,”

“Please.” He knows he’s begging, but he can’t find it in himself to care what Teddy’s going to think once they’re no longer in the heat of the moment. “Let me touch you.”

Teddy doesn’t respond, choosing to pull James up into a sitting position instead, before letting go of his wrists. James cards his hands through Teddy’s hair the moment they’re free and pulls him in for a passionate kiss that’s almost all tongue and teeth. Teddy bites down on James’ lower lip and tugs gently, while his hands travel to James’ hair, closing into a fist and lightly pulling. It’s all too much, there’s too much pleasure, too much stimulation, too much Teddy. James moans, _again_. He’s so close, so, so close. He moves his hand along Teddy’s body and settles on his hips. He supports Teddy’s movements, trying to get him to go faster. “Please,” he moans again, the word muffled by Teddy’s lips. James comes with a shout, dropping his head onto Teddy’s shoulder. Soon enough, Teddy's coming on James’ chest with a few more rhythmic cants of his hips until he finally slows to a stop on James' sensitive, softening cock. He leans in, leaving a tender kiss at his boyfriend’s collarbone.

The entire room reeks of sex and is quiet, save for James and Teddy trying to catch their breaths. James lies back down onto to bed, pulling Teddy with him. He snuggles up into his boyfriend’s chest, barely registering the cleaning charm washing over him. He feels Teddy’s hand pushing his hair out of his eyes, and his lips on his forehead.

The last thought he has before falling asleep is, _Holy shit, I think Teddy just dommed me._

 

***

 

“Oi, Jamie, will you help me practise these spells?” Teddy asks through the Floo.

“You have homework?” James snickers. “What are you, a first year at Hogwarts?”

Teddy rolls his eyes, but James doesn’t miss the affection in the gesture. “Oh, har har. Cornwick, the bloody idiot, lost us a lead because he went and got himself hit with a Conjunctivitis Curse. All because he couldn’t dodge an _Expelliarmus,_ and he’s useless without a wand,” Teddy explains, annoyance clear in his voice. “So Draco yelled at the entire department and sent us off with a list of spells he wants us to do wandlessly before Monday. So maybe we can spar a little, with you trying to hit me with some harmless jinxes and charms, and I’ll try to counter wandlessly.”

“What, like an _Engorgio_ on your cock?” James wonders, trying to be sly and expecting a blush to form on Teddy’s cheeks.

Instead, Teddy elegantly raises an eyebrow. “You realise I wouldn’t need the spell, yeah? I can make my cock as big as I want to.”

James chokes on his own spit, his cheeks starting to heat up. He clears his throat, looking away from his boyfriend who seems all too amused with James’ misery. “I’m gonna, um, go change into something I can move in and then I can pop over to help you practise.” James ends the Floo connection.

Once clad in a tank top and joggers that fit a bit too tight around his arse, James Floos into Teddy’s study. He calls out for his boyfriend, announcing his arrival, and starts looking around for him.

James finds Teddy in the entrance hall in the midst of casting a wandless _Flipendo_ on a sparring dummy. The dummy flies backwards, ending up laid out on the ground. James lets out a low whistle, causing Teddy to turn around in surprise, as if he wasn’t expecting to see James so soon. “Well, you definitely don’t have a problem with the Knockback Jinx.”

James knows his boyfriend is ridiculously powerful, at least as powerful as his dad, if not more. But any time he gets the chance to witness displays of Teddy’s power, James can’t help being impressed. And turned on. Extremely turned on.

Teddy chuckles a little awkwardly. “Yeah, well, there are only so many of these I can use on a dummy, and _Flipendo_ ’s one of them.”

“Hey,” James greets belatedly, walking over to his boyfriend to leave a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hi,” Teddy replies after pulling away with a smile.

“So,” James says, wand in hand, “where do we start?”

“Well, I have _Expelliarmus, Protego, Flipendo, Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy, Impedimenta_ and, interestingly enough, _Incarcerous_ on the list,” Teddy explains, taking out a small piece of folded up parchment from the pocket of his training trousers. “And I’ve got _Expelliarmus_ and _Flipendo_ down. I think I’m okay at _Protego,_ but I guess we can test that in a bit, and yeah, everything else needs work.”

James pulls a face. “I hate being put in a full body-bind, it always makes me sore afterwards.”

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Teddy assures James.

“It’s fine,” James says. “If you give me a massage afterwards,” he adds cheekily.

“Aye aye, Captain,” Teddy laughs.

“Just don’t stun me,” James warns. He casts a cushioning charm on the floor and takes a duelling stance. “Ready? I’m just gonna try and hit you with something like _Tarantallegra_ , _Rictusempra_ or maybe an _Ebublio_ , if I’m feeling frisky. Stuff you would have learned in second year.”

“Ready,” Teddy affirms.

James aims a _Rictusempra_ at Teddy who dodges it with ease but doesn’t counter with another. He tries a Jelly-Legs Jinx next, which bounces off of Teddy’s _Protego_. This time, Teddy hits him with _Impedimenta,_ and James feels as if he’s moving in slow motion. This, unfortunately, gives Teddy enough time to send a _Flipendo_ and an _Incarcerous_ his way. James falls down on his back, grateful that he remembered to spell the floor softer. It takes him less than fifteen seconds to fully register that Teddy has tied him up. It then takes him about two seconds to find the situation all too exciting. James knows his joggers are getting tighter, and the material is not thick enough to hide much. It’s very likely that Teddy will notice, but maybe James can write it off as a random boner. James scrambles into a sitting position and watches his boyfriend saunter over to him. His arms are still tied snugly against his body, and it’s a little hard to keep his balance, especially when his mind is preoccupied with the thrill he’s getting from being restrained.

“You don’t look like you need any practice to me.”

“Maybe so, but there’s always room for improvement,” Teddy points out, flashing a grin. “Besides, it’s fun seeing you all helpless.”

Teddy is taunting James. It’s a side of him that James is really not used to, but one that he keeps encountering recently. James’ cock is throbbing now, and really, he shouldn’t be so turned on by this, but the heated look Teddy’s giving him combined with the rough tightness of the ropes against his skin is too good for him to ignore. He just got hexed by his boyfriend, and he’s painfully hard. Merlin, what is wrong with him?

“What, no comeback?” Teddy leans down to James’ eye level.

Frankly, James is just now realising that he’s left Teddy without a response, he’s too distracted by the throbbing ache in his crotch. Teddy places a finger on James’ chest, pushing him down so that he’s on his back once more. He trails the finger down, stopping right before he gets to the tip of James’ cock, stiff against his stomach.

Teddy hums incredulously, looking down at the bulge in James’ joggers pointedly. “Is there anything you want to tell me, Jamie?”

“Not necessarily,” James says, trying to keep his voice casual.

“Are you sure?” Teddy asks, trailing his finger further down his boyfriend's cock, sending teasing ripples of pleasure through James’ body.

“Y-yes,” James says, knowing he’s not the slightest bit convincing.

Teddy lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Pity… It would have been my _pleasure_ to help you out with any problems you might be having,” he says, suddenly giving James’ cock a squeeze through his joggers and evoking a loud moan from him.

With that, Teddy gives James a patronising smile, turns on his heel, and starts walking away.

“Wait!” James yells after him, and Teddy halts in his tracks. “Don’t leave, please.” James’ voice is softer now, barely above a whisper. It is, luckily, enough to make Teddy return to James’ side.

“Yes, James?”

James takes a deep breath. _There’s no avoiding it now,_ he thinks. “I just,” he starts, looking away from his boyfriend, “don’t want you to think less of me.” James’ voice is so small that he isn’t even sure that Teddy’s heard him until he feels his presence next to him. With a mutter of _Relashio,_ Teddy vanishes the ropes constraining James.

Teddy reaches around James’ head and gently pulls, coaxing his boyfriend to face him. “Jamie.” His voice is so soft, and he’s looking at James with such tenderness in his eyes that James thinks he might cry. “Nothing you do could ever make me think less of you.”

Teddy cups James’ cheek and leaves a multitude of feather-light kisses on his lips. It’s not until he tastes saltwater in Teddy’s kisses that James realises that he actually is crying.

All too soon, Teddy pulls away from James and starts kissing away his tears. James finds it counterproductive, because now he’s crying even more and his nose is getting runny, and neither of those things is attractive.

“Hey,” Teddy says, stroking James tear-stained cheeks with his thumb. “I love you, Jamie. And I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me something, ever.” His gaze is soft but serious when he continues. “But, I also don’t want you to feel obligated to tell me anything. That being said, I would love for you to be open about what you want,” he says with a smile that’s almost flirty. “Because you might find that I’m not opposed to the idea at all.”

“You’re not?” James says, hopeful. He sniffles and waits for Teddy’s response.

Teddy shakes his head with a smile. “Well, I don’t think I am,” he says. “Although you still haven’t told me what you want, so who’s to say, really.” His tone is teasing, and James finds his cuticles really interesting all of a sudden.

James knows he can’t get away with not telling him now. He also knows that there’s no point in him being anxious, because Teddy already said he was okay with it, for the most part. Hell, he’s fallen into the role of a dom like it’s as easy as breathing. So why is James still so bloody scared?

“I want,” James croaks out, scrunching his nose before clearing his throat. He takes in a deep breath and then exhales loudly. “I want you to dominate me.”

James looks up to find a smiling Teddy, who waves his hand as if to say _go on._ James takes another deep breath. Dirty talk is not James’ strong suit; he just thinks it’s all too awkward, but Teddy wants this. He wants to hear. And James finds that he wants to fulfil Teddy’s wishes “I want you to hold me down and fuck my mouth. I want you to pull my hair so hard that it hurts for a solid day afterwards. I want you to tie me up and have your way with me. I want you to make me beg for your cock and fuck me senseless. I want to have to beg you for my release. I want you to edge me, then make me come so many times that it feels like torture. I want you to _punish_ me if I disobey you.” He takes a breath. “I want to be good for you, Teddy.”

There. He said it, and now Teddy’s looking at him with wide eyes. He knew it was too much; he should’ve been better at hiding it. Now he’s just gone and ruined everything, hasn’t he? Still, he waits patiently for Teddy’s opinion.

Teddy blinks once, twice and opens his mouth and closes it again. James watches impatiently and bites his lip to keep from saying anything.

“ _Fuck_ , Jamie,” Teddy says, at last. James can’t believe the amount of intensity in those two words alone. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I was scared,” James admits. It’s easier for him to talk now that he’s already said so much. “You never seemed like you were interested in anything like that. I just didn’t think you’d expect me to be submissive in the bedroom because I’m everything but that outside of it. And I didn’t want to disappoint you by not meeting your expectations.”

Teddy leans in to kiss James. It’s a passionate, slow kiss that makes James’ toes curl. Now he can’t even remember why he was so scared. All of his prior reasonings seem absurd.

Teddy breaks off the kiss but doesn’t back away more than a couple of centimetres. “Go and wait for me in the bedroom,” Teddy whispers against James’ lips, “and I’ll show you just how wrong you were to think I wouldn’t want this.”

 

***

 

James is in pain. Granted, it’s the best kind of pain he could be in, but it is pure torture. His cock is red and leaking, his arse is burning and he can see how thoroughly fucked he looks in the mirror that Teddy conjured to float above them. He sees Teddy’s cock go in and out of his arse and struggles against the rope, wanting to touch himself, undo the charm around the base of his cock that’s keeping him from coming, or even just fist his hands in Teddy’s hair––he’s not really picky. “Teddy, please,” James pleads. His throat is sore, probably from all the moaning and screaming and Teddy fucking his mouth earlier.

“Please what, James?” Teddy asks through gritted teeth, slamming harder into James. “I distinctly remember,” he groans, “telling you to use your words.”

James’ eyes roll back when Teddy changes his angle, hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Please, Teddy,” he moans. “Let me come. Please let me come. Plea––ahh,” he cuts himself off with a scream.

Teddy pulls out, making James whine in protest. He leans over to the nightstand for his wand and mutters the charm to undo the constriction spell around James’ cock. Letting the wand roll back down onto the nightstand, Teddy situates himself back between James’ legs, lifting them onto his shoulders. “You want me to make you come, Jamie?”

“Yes!” James yells, trying to grind on Teddy. “Yes, yes, please, make me come. Touch me, fuck me, please!”

“Very well, then,” Teddy says simply before entering James with a sharp thrust. “You are not to come until I say you can, understood?”

James nods frantically, not trusting his voice.

“James,” Teddy says, pulling out all the way before slamming back in. “When I ask you a question, you use your words to reply. I will not repeat myself again.”

“Sorry, Teddy; I’ll be better,” James promises. “I will not come until you tell me to.”

“Good.” Teddy starts moving at a brutally fast pace. James screams whenever Teddy’s cock hits his prostate. James has never felt fuller; granted he hasn’t had an actual cock in his arse before, but his (many) dildos don’t even compare.

“Teddy, please, I’m so close.”

“Hold on, baby,” Teddy says. “You think you can come without me touching you?”

“I don’t know—”

“I think,” Teddy starts, his thrusts growing faster and harder, “you can.”

James lets out a frustrated, desperate moan. He hasn’t come untouched before, but this feels so good that he has to believe Teddy, so he nods his approval.

Teddy leans in, lying on top of James. He leaves a gentle bite on James’ neck and nibbles at his earlobe. “Come for me, Jamie.”

James comes with a shout, followed by a bunch of “Thank you”s.

Teddy fucks into him a couple more times before spilling into James. His head falls on to James’ shoulder, and he stays there to catch his breath before pulling out, earning himself another whimper from James. He rolls off of James after leaving a kiss at his temple, and reaches over to the nightstand to grab his wand. James watches him in a tired daze as his boyfriend casts a cleaning charm on both of them, then points his wand at James’ wrists to vanish the ropes. James’ arms fall to his sides immediately once they’re freed from their confines. He hums appreciatively when Teddy casts an _Episkey_ on his irritated wrists then rubs some soothing ointment on them for good measure.

When Teddy finally lies down next to James and pulls the covers up over them, James is half asleep. He snuggles up to Teddy’s chest, letting out a contented sigh. “Thank you,” he says again, for the umpteenth time in the last half hour. Teddy doesn’t reply, choosing to lean in to leave a quick kiss on James’ lips instead.

“I love you,” James murmurs on Teddy’s lips.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I first read this prompt, I was so excited because I related so much to James, and I was absolutely ecstatic to get the chance to work on it. With this fic I wanted to highlight:  
> 1- Communication is super important in relationships. Sex can be a hard topic to talk about, especially if you’re an anxious baby like James (or me) but no one’s going to know what you want unless you tell them.  
> 2- Consent is crucial, and not just in a sexual context. Any action that we involve other people into requires their consent. It was important for Teddy to have James’ consent when practising the spells because they would affect James.  
> 3- Consent for one thing does not equal consent for a related but separate thing. When helping Teddy practise, James was completely okay with some spells, okay with Petrificus Totalus if Teddy gave him a massage after, and not okay with being Stupefied AT ALL.  
> 4- Consent is often oversimplified as a clear, enthusiastic yes, but it doesn’t have to be verbal. You might be so into something that you can’t find words, and just give a nod of your head.


End file.
